Akkurat her, akkurat nå
by AliceEvilTwin
Summary: skrevet som fanfic av HP6 filmen, Harry/Hermine. oneshot. Forfatter: ljwebby


_ AN: Så, her er den norske versonen av Righg here, right now, som er skrevet av ljwebby. Har du lest den på engelsk, så ser du at denne her er litt annerledes skrevet, og egentlig feil oversatt, men jeg fikk lov til å endre på en del ting, så det skulle høres bedre ut på norsk. _

_If this is forever, what could be better?_

_We've already proved it works,_

"Hvordan føles det når du ser Gulla sammen med Tommy?″ spurte hun mens hun gråt. Det hadde vært en rar dag. Men nå, sittende med en hulkene Hermine var det bare en ting å gjøre. Jeg stirret ned på henne, og hun stirret opp i de grønne øynene mine. Jeg hadde aldri lagt merke til at hun hadde så pene øyne, men jeg hadde heller aldri vært så nær henne. Så dukket samtalen jeg hadde hatt med Humlesnurr tidligere opp i minnet mitt, og måten jeg hadde reagert på…

Nei, hun var bare en venn!

Han hadde vært så defensiv. Han hadde ikke en gang tenkt på det, og her, sittende på dette trappetrinnet begynte ting å bli klarere. Han ville ikke tenke lenger. I morgen kunne vente, og alle komplikasjonene også. Han stirret ned på Hermines lepper, og så inn i øynene hennes igjen.

Hun lukket de, og en tåre falt ned. Han tørket den vekk.

_But in Two-thousand-one-hundred-and-twenty-three hours,_

_A bend in the universe,_

"Hermine…″

Ronny og Lavendel kom inn, og Harry så opp på Ronny. Han så lettere rød ut.

"Å, dette rommet ser ut til å være opptatt″ sa hun.

_It's gonna make everything in our whole world change,_

_And he knows that where we are will never be the same,_

Ronny løftet det ene øyenbrynet og jeg visste hva han tenkte. Hermine bare så opp på han, øynene fylt av tårer igjen.

De forsvant med det samme, og Hermine kollapset på skulderen min. Jeg svarte på spørsmålet hennes.

"Jeg føles sånn her″ sa jeg stille. Vi satt der en stund til, og så var det noe som klikket. Gulla hadde Tommy, og nå hadde Ronny Lavendel, så hvorfor kunne ikke dette funke?

_Right Here, Right Now, I'm looking at you_

_And my heart loves the view, 'cause you mean everything..._

Jeg snudde meg mot Hermine, og kysset henne. Hun virket hverken overrasket eller viste avsky, hun bare kysset meg tilbake.

Det betydde ingen ting lenger, Gulla, Ronny, tiden selv. Ting bare roet ned og jeg visste at hva som enn kom i veien, kunne vi løse det i morgen.

_Right Here, I promise you somehow,_

_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

_But right now there's you and me..._

Kyssingen ble mer trengende. Jeg visste ikke hva som skjedde, bare at sekundet senere tok jeg av t-skjorten hennes, og hun fjernet min. Sammen låste vi døra til toalettbåsen.

Jeg visste ikke om vi var på jente eller guttedoen, men for øyeblikket betydde det ingen ting. Alt som betydde noe var at jeg var sammen med henne, og at hun var sammen med meg.

Jeg tenkte ikke lenger. Konsekvensene av dette betydde ingen ting. Og ja, kanskje dette var galt, men jeg tenkte bare ikke.

~~**~~

Neste morgen var pinlig. Ronny var fremdeles med Lavendel, og Hermine prøve gang på gang å starte en samtale. Vi satt i Storsalen og spiste frokost da jeg brøt spenningen.

"Hermine, angående i går…″

Hun så skrekkslagen ut, så innså hun at Ronny fremdels klinte med Lavendel, og hun slappet av.

"Harry, vi er begge voksne. Hvis du aldri vil snakke om i går igjen, så er det greit. Øynene hennes ble fylt med tårer. Jeg grep tak i hånden henne og fortalte henne:

"Nei, Hermine, jeg bare lurte på om du ville gå og ta en smørterøl etterpå så vi kunne gå på en ordentlig date.″ Hun smilte, og klemte meg.

"Harry, dette kommer til å skape så mange problemer…″ begynt hun, og jeg kuttet henne av med et varmt kyss.

Alle rundt oss ble stille.

_You and me...but right now there's you and me..._

Vi brøt fra hverandre, og alle som satt på bordet så på oss med store øyne. Ronny satt med munnen hengende oppe. Jeg så bort på Hermine. Hun rødmet, mens Ronny strevde med å finne ord.

Jeg lente meg over og hvisket: "Spar det, jeg forteller senere.″

Så tok jeg tak i Hermines hånd og vi forlot Storsalen, begge lattermilde.


End file.
